User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 3.
Ziperator flew around inside the backup base, stationed just outside the solar system. Ziperator: Heheheheh. They're bound to show up...and Necronoid will be dead, along with his most loyal servant...this couldn't be any better! (this starts playing) Necronoid burst into the door. Ziperator: OH! My master, I was so relieved to see that you've...survived... Necronid: RAAH! (slams Ziperator into wall) Ziperator: AACK! Careful-OW! Mechanisms in the wall, careful, fragile--GAAK! Necronoid: NONSENSE! We armored the walls to withstand a point-blank Destroyer blast! (punches Ziperator, denting his neckbrace) Ziperator; AACK! (music is at 0:20) Necronoid: I didn't even give you permission to enter this place! Ziperator: Well, in your absence...someone had...to take..command. Necronoid: You'd have no reason to assume I was dead if you didn't try to make sure of it in the first place! (leans in and whispers) I know you want to take over as leader. You don't have what it takes...and you know something? You never will. (stops whispering) RAAH! (throws Ziperator into other wall) Necronoid: CADOUNUS. Take Ziperator to the torture room...I'll prepare for the assault. The time is near. Cadounus stared at Ziperator. Even without an expression on his face, Ziperator could tell just from Cadounus's eyes that he would love this, and do it every second until the assault was started. Necronoid: Use the virtual torture, we need him able to fight. Cadounus strapped Ziperator to wires and put a large helmet on his head, forcing an illusion that he was being slowly shredded...over and over and over. Cadounus's neck spikes flapped back and forth, showing his enjoyment. Ziperator: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sentinel: Silence the screaming, it's irritating me. Magnus: I happen to love it...the most fun part of the kill. (cocks gun) Sentinel: Drink the dead's blood, if it pleases you. (spits) I have too much honor to go so LOW. Tridax: I live to serve you, Lord Necronoid. Necronoid: Prepare the portals...and help our...assasin...test his gun. (music ends at 1:05) (scene changes) President: We are, for the third time, at DEFCON 1, the highest threat level in U.S. history. The damage done is already high, and-- News Reporter: Mr. President, what is your opinion on the unorthodox actions of the Brawlers. President: In my experience, the judgement of Pyrus and his team has always been above reproach. Hobo: Hey! I'm d@mn homeless now! News Reporter: (to camera) It seems that the lives of the common people are nothing for the (sarcasm) greater good. Other News Reporter: Thank you, now for my personal opinion, (sarcasm) about the very just actions of the Brawlers, (sarcasm ends) I believe that when our national, civil, and living security is at stake...no one is above reproach. President: As I was saying, the Brawlers are using their best technology to-- News Reporter: Sir, how do you know that the Brawlers are good enough to-- President: This is a matter of national security, I don't need your d@mn cameras in my face! News Reporter: (turns to camera) Apparently, in the eyes of the (sarcasm) great leaders and guardians of our country, (sarcasm ends) the public must stay still and wait it out cluelessly. This has been Laura Shablofen, signing off. President: WTF?! This is a public speech! Everyone is supposed to hear--(camera turns off) President: (regains composure) The military and Brawlers are once again uniting to...(continues speech) (scene changes) 3D: Incoming portal. Pyrus: WHERE? 3D: Pluto. Pyrus: What?! Tony: It's obvious they've gotten their hands on or made better tech than ours. Winx: (puts down radio) No luck on contacting Crimson and PG. I haven't seen them for years...I don't know what could have happened. Pyrus: We have more important issues. Pluto is a factory planet...this isn't one of their massacres or revenge attacks. This is real war. 3D: Then we gear up. (gets stuff) Pyrus: I give the orders, 3D. Sit down. 3D sat down. Pyrus: Now we gear up. 3D: (gets up) WTF. The Brawlers started getting their gear ready. (scene changes) (this starts playing) Necronoid came out of the portal, followed by the other Necrogans. Ziperator glared at Pluto. Ziperator: Pathetic insect plan-- Necronoid: SHUT UP! (punches Ziperator) Attack. Pluto's turrets turned on the Necrogans and froze them. Sentinel: RENEGH VULGAH. (muffled) He blasted and melted the ice. Tridax: Water. Perfect. (blasts sonic waves through the water, blowing up the turrets) (music is at 0:17) Necronoid: (lands on pluto) We'll fight, Ziperator will gather the resources. Necrogans, destroy the defenses! Smash the radios! Fight them! Sentinel crushed tanks under his feet. He shoved his wing swords into tanks. Cadounus created energy spears, throwing them at passing planes and sattelites. Tridax created water, forcing a few radioes to short-circuit, then blasting them down. He created tsunamis that destroyed most of the buildings. Necronoid: DARK SABRIX GUNNER! (jumps around turrets, stabbing them, leaving the blades in, and letting the blades explode) Every turret Necronoid attacked was blown up by the explosive blades. Soldier: FIRE THE RAILGUN, NOW! Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! (blocks) Railguns are weak. (transforms hand into cannon and blasts it apart) Soldier: REINFORCEMENTS! WE NEED ATMOSPHERE GUARD, NOW! Ziperator: (steps on him) Shut up...heheh. That's kinda fun. (takes resources) Necronoid: FASTER. (kicks Ziperator as a warning and continues to destroy defenses) Sentinel: ERUPTING VULGAR! Buildings were uprooted by rising volcanoes. The survivors who evacuated were killed by lava. Sentinel: EXPLODING GLORY! (blows up the volcanoes, leaving lava spilling and flowing through the ground) RAINING VULGAR! (blasts all the lava, making it ignite and kill more soldiers) Ziperator: Lord Necronoid, I have gathered more resources, but (smirk) I need you all to smash faster so I can-- Necronoid: (bashes Ziperator aside) Work with your ARMS, not your MOUTH, or you'll find yourself without one. (blasts more defenses) Ziperator: ...grrr...(picks up resources) (music is at 0:48) Soldiers ran in. Commander: Enemy target top of building, engage, engage, engage! Necronoid: ARGH! (is being blasted by tanks and planes) Soldier: Radio link established, calling sattelite turret. Necronoid: EXTERMINATOR CANNON! (combines hands into cannon and blasts apart the sattelite, making it fall on a plane) Ziperator: (is hit by stray plane) OW! Lord Necronoid, I was-- Necronoid: (continues blasting tanks) SHUT UP AND TAKE THE PLANE AS RESOURCES! Sentinel: YARR! (stabs tank with tail and throws it at a plane) CANNON VULGAR! (blasts more planes) Soldier: We got reinforcements! Requesting mini-nukes! Cadounus: (kicks aside soldier requesting the mini-nukes) No....not when we've come this far. INFESTATION PLAGUE! (unleashes cloud of yellow energy) (music is at 1:02) The energies filled the tanks and planes, including the one armed with mini-nukes. They fell apart and rotted. Soldiers choked, grew blisters, and died. Their bones charred and cracked to ashes. Cadounus: Now....DISPEL! (energy vanishes) Ziperator: You fool...that destroyed possible resources! Mini-nukes, of all things, wasted! (in thoughts) Heheh. Necronoid's gonna pound him. Necronoid: (bashes Ziperator) You fool, we were going to be hit by condensed nuclear explosions! Enough to break Optimal's shield at its moon size! Cadounus did what had to be done....our lives above our victories, Ziperator. A few more comments like that and I'll un-include your life in the list of things more important than winning. Ziperator: (in thoughts) And here you're making me think you already DID. (music is at 1:18) More soldiers came in. A few were scared at what they saw. Tridax stomped the ones closest to him. Necronoid: FOOLS! (smashes) Sentinel: RATS! (blasts) INSECTS! (stabs tanks) WASTE OF ORGANIC MATTER! (pounds ground, making a massive explosion) Magnus attracted multiple tanks to each other magnetically, then blew them all up in a single shot. Soldiers: OH GOD HELP US! (music is at 1:30) All the Necrogans were blasted down. The Brawlers came in, with their new Destroyers at city size. They took down the Necrogans quickly. Necronoid: MAGNUS! GET THE DESTROYERS! Magnus teleported the Necrogans' Destroyers, each to their owners. Necronoid: ACTIVATING...DOOF! Optimal pounded Necronoid Destroyer 2, then slammed an energy disk into it. Optimal spun and kicked AD2 to the ground, then fired on it. Necronodi: RARGH! Cadounus Destroyer swung a spear staff at Rainbow Destroyer, but RD blocked it, grabbed it, and spun, shoving it in CD's back. Cadounus: RAAH!!!! (spins and wrestles Rainbow in the air) Winx: CHARGING GLORY! Rainbow glowed and easily outmatched CD, shoving him down. Magmafury: THERE'S THAT GUY! FLAMING AETHER! (slashes gun hose to no effect) Magnus: FOOL! (spins and shoots) Magmafury: SONIC REFLECTOR! Magnus: MY FAEC! (falls down) 3D: Sattalion, get Tridax! Wolfox, let's have some fun with this fool. Ziperator: RAAH! (wrestles Wolfox) (music is at 2:00) The Necrogans regained their composure, activating the full power of their Destroyers. They were able to throw the Brawlers aside. Necronoid: (in thoughts) I'll let Ziperator fight Wolfox...he should be killed that way and he'll be out of my way. But I'll give him a fair chance....if he survives, he's worthy to keep serving me. (out loud) Ziperator is tied up. I'll collect the resources! Sentinel! Fight the Dragonoid! Sentinel was shocked. Sentinel: A Dragonoid? With the Brawlers? (runs to Optimal) RAINING VULGAR! (unleashes missiles, knocking it to the ground) Drago: What the?! Who's this? Sentinel: DRAGONOID! Drago: YOU'RE ONE TOO! They punched each other in the face at the same time. Destroyer: Uh oh...what the h3ll? Pyrus: What kind of Dragonoid is that?! Sentinel: You too...have no knowledge of the elder days. SPEAK, Dragonoid! Why do you side with the humans! Drago: The humans are my friends! They fought for us, they fought with us! Sentinel: And where are you now?! Facing the betrayal of even your own government! See what happens to a human who stands up for you? Drago: ...? Pyrus: We don't watch the news. REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Sentinel: DRAGONIC SHIELD! (blocks) WINGSABER! Destroyer: REVOLUTION DUAL MUTILATOR! (creates two energy saws, cutting Sentinel's swords) Sentinel kicked Destroyer to the ground before he could do anything. Sentinel: YARR! (swings tail and holds it to Optimal's cockpit) Your Adaptive Destroyer has no tail...evidently, you do not use your tail in battle, Dragonoid. Drago: I find it weird. Sentinel: SEE HOW BEING WITH THE HUMANS HAS HINDERED YOU! LET ME SHOW YOU THAT EVERY PART OF YOUR DRAGONOID HERITAGE IS A TREASURE! (raises tail to stab) I SIDED WITH NECRONOID TO TAKE BACK THE UNIVERSE, ANOTHER PART OF OUR NOBLE HERITAGE! (moves tail down) Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Pyrus activated it faster than DRago could. Drago: And here's one part of why humans are a treasure. They have your BACK! GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Optimal blasted Sentinel Destroyer back and stood up. (music is at 2:43) Sentinel used his wings as double-bladed swords, and added energy shields as handguards. SD's mechanical jaw bit Optimal's shoulder, but Aerogan was deployed and hit him in the back. Sentinel: DISHONOR! (slashes Aerogan away) Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (shoots Sentinel in the back) Sentinel: FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR, NOT A DOG, DRAGONOID! (blasts) Destroyer: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! (blasts back) The explosion knocked both to the ground. Drago: Says the guy who bit me! Sentinel: Our jaws are of our HERITAGE! Destroyer: (shoves energy disk into Sentinel's mouth) CHEW ON THIS THEN! Sentinel blasted lasers from his swords, knocking over Destroyer. Destroyer stood up and blocked the next hit with a blade. Drago: There! The warrior style you wanted! Pyrus: Now for the bad@$$ style! (launches missile) Sentinel: MY FAEC! Pyrus, Drago, and Destroyer: GENERATION MUTILATOR! Optimal activated Generation Annihalator, but spun while doing it. It created a massive energy disk, and a new strongest attack. Optimal lifted the disk overhead. Sentinel: NO! (music ends) Optimal slammed the disk on Sentinel, blowing him into a crater, cracking his swords, and tearing off SD's mechanical tail, horns, and lower jaw. (scene changes) (this starts playing) Sattalion and Thorak attacked Tridax. Tridax: ERUPTION WAVE. Sattalion: ENERGY BOOSTER! (pulls out waterwheel, gaining power from turret) Tridax blasted SAttalion aside. Thorak: HOW DO YOU LIEK BEING BLASTED, YOU B1TCH! (blasts Tridax into edge of water ball) Tridax: Not at all. (currents slams Thorak and Sattalion together) Sattalion: ARGH! I WAS CHARGING A SHOT! Thorak: We have to shoot together! Sattalion: SATTALITE BOOST CANNON! (absorbs Thorak's laser and amplifies, then fires) Tridax: ICE SHIELD. (forms ice harder than diamond, blocks, and shoots Sattalion) Thorak: (activates and fires) BLOCK THIS! Tridax: How about...(makes a different ice shield) I REFLECT IT. Thorak: MY FAEC! Sattalion: HANG ON, THORAK. (swims behind Tridax, but is smashed away) CHAIN CANNON! (blasts chains behind Tridax, and drags him down with him) Tridax broke the chains and blasted both his opponents. Sattalion was more damaged. Tridax: Sattalion...you lack power. Thorak...you lack trickery and variety of attacks. (blasts both again, and ends combo with torpedoes) Thorak: That gives me an idea... Sattalion: URGH! (falls into a bed of ice spikes) Anything...at this point. Thorak: We each have things the other lacks, but both are needed for this fight! Sattalion: Huh? (gets out of ice spikes) Tridax: It's. Pointless. Thorak: There isn't a flytris here...but this could work. MECHTOGAN, UNITE! Sattalion: I'M A TRAP BUT OK! (jumps on Thorak) (music is at 1:15) Their mechanical pieces integrated and combined. The Mechtogan Shield was powered up enough to block every one of Tridax's shots. Tridax: What the...eff? New Fusion: I call it...DUOSTRIKER! Tridax: WHAT THE?! (fires) Duostriker: MANEUVER RUMBLE! (flies around shots and stabs Tridax) EXPLODER CYCLONE! (blade explodes, then Duostriker absorbs stray energy with solar panels and blasts it out of Thorak's cannon) Tridax: MY FAEC! (falls to ground) Duostriker: THAT'S RIGHT B1TCH! COME GET SOME! (flies at Tridax, firing lasers and chains) The chains pulled Tridax in front of the cannons. Duostriker: AND FIRE! Tridax was blasted to ball form. Duostriker: Payback time. Duostriker chased the tiny Tridax around the now evaporating mass of water. Tridax: HELP! (scene changes) Winx: SKY STRIKER! Cadounus: RAINING SPEAR! Rainbow: SHIELD BUSTER! (flies while blocking spears) NOT THIS TIME, BISH. (kicks Cadounus) AWWW YEAAAH! Cadounus: It's not over, strange beast. (throws Rainbow into building) Rainbow: What...did he call me? ENGAGE! (runs while firing) Cadounus: AAGH! ARGH! URK! (blocks with shield and blasts from mouth) Rainbow: MY FAEC! (wipes face) DISGUSTING. Winx: INCOMING! Rainbow: HEHEH. (glares and grabs Cadounus's arm) NOT A CHANCE, PERVERT. Cadounus: (blank stare, then shoots) Rainbow: (shoots back) The explosion threw them both apart. (scene changes) Wolfox: LET'S MAKE HIM DRINK HIS OWN BLOOD! (music is at 2:39) Ziperator: (shudders) Are you more violent today? 3D: Maybe. COSMIC RAY EXECUTION! (Wolfox rains lasers on Ziperator) Ziperator: (screams like a little girl) GET OFF ME! (saws Wolfox) Wolfox blocked with his gauntlet and shot Ziperator, who weakly returned fire with machine guns. Wolfox: FACE ME, B1TCH! (pulls out Ziperator's neckbrace and slams it into his face, knees him up, and blasts his saws off with wrist lasers) 3D: STARSHIP BARRAGE BLAZER! Wolfox kicked Ziperator into the air, then flew back. He flew at Ziperator, firing on him and blasting off his weapons. He passed Ziperator with a slash from energy hooks, pulling out muscle tissue and dislocating Ziperator's arms. Ziperator: GAAK! (is finally blasted to the ground by lasers) Wolfox: TIME...TO BRING... THE PAIN! COMET LASER DEATH! (flies straight down, surrounded by energy and tipped with blades) Ziperator: HAVE MERCY! Wolfox: SORRY...ALL OUT OF MERCY. NEW SHIPMENT COMING IN NEVER! (slams blade into Ziperator and shoves it into his stomach, returning him to ball form) Ziperator: Ohh...(slips away) So much...pain! (screams while rolling around in the sewers) 3D: Heheh. Next time he shows up, he gets worse. (music ends) Magmafury: We need help! Thorak! Necronoid stabbed Duostriker and returned it to ball form, but was attacked by Wolfox. Wolfox: We have bigger problems! Magnus: HEHEHEHHE! (stabs Magmafury, splitting him, then blasts Jaakor into a radio tower, tangling him in metal) Skytruss: JAAKOR! Jaakor: SKYTRUSS! Skytruss: WE'RE COMING! Magnus: (blasts Skytruss) No you AREN'T! Orbeum: Yes he IS! (drags Magnus to ground, but is magnetically repelled and attached to Wolfox) Wolfox lost his balance, then was stabbed by Necronoid and shot down. Necronoid: WEAK! (continues looting) Tony: PYRUS! Pyrus: I CAN'T! WHOA! Sentinel was damaged, but alive, strong, and enraged. He pounded Destroyer all over. (this starts playing) Sentinel: WE WERE GODS ONCE! ALL DRAGONOIDS! BUT YOU BECAME A FOOL! HERE, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! (combines all wings into a massive ornate sword and prepares to stab) Drago: NO! Magnus: NOW, I CAN KILL YOU FOR RUINING ME! (prepares to fire) Cadounus: You let your guard down...now I KILL you! (raises spear) Necronoid: You've gotten in my way and stalled me for the LAST TIME, WOLFOX! JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION! (throws Wolfox into building, flips over him while shooting, and slams building on him) EXECUTIONER CANNON! (music is at 0:20) Bombs came in from the skies. Lighting hit radio towers, then shifted to the Necrogans and shocked them as bombs hit them. Fires ignited all over them, allowing the Brawlers to escape. Necronoid: RAGH! (rolls until flames are gone) WHO DID THAT?! PG: MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! (blasts Necronoid away) Sentinel: YARR! (charges) Iron: BLIND NEEDLE! (fires needles at SD's eye cameras) Leonial: FLASH BARRICADE! (Sentinel, blind, slams into wall of lightning, then Leonial and Iron blast Magnus and Cadounus away) Leonial and Iron stood together, fully armed in Destroyers. Pyrus: Brawlers, regroup! The Brawlers stood side-by-side, all together for the first time in ten years. (music is at 0:45) Necronoid: NECROGANS, STAND TOGETHER! PAUSE THE LOOTING, WE NEED TO KILL THEM! Pyrus and 3D: We will kill them all. Necronoid: NECROGANS, BEGIN OUR ASSAULT! Drago: GET DOWN HERE, SENTINEL! Sentinel: DRAGO. YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE. (jumps to DRago) 3D: Winx, let's team up. Kill the freak. Cadounus: (neck spikes flap and swivel) Tony: We got the distraction we needed. Magmafury: REady to fight Magnus on even terms. Now we know what he's like. Crimson: On my signal, we attack Necronoid. PG: Right. Magnus jumped to Magmafury. Wolfox and Rainbow walked up to CAdounus. Rainbow: You're not getting away this time. (music is at 0:56) Magnus attracted Magmafury, but he extended a longer blade and stabbed Magnus first. Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! Magnus: (stabs Magmafury's gun) MORE LIKE SUPREME GUN JAM! (punches) Magmafury: (catches fist) For you, that is. SHINOBIX BURST! (kicks Magnus's cannon, making him blast the ground and fly up from recoil, then shoots his back) Magnus: RAAH! (spins and shoots, but his blast collides with Magmafury's and makes them both fly back) Wolfox: STARSHIP LOCK! (holds Cadounus still) Rainbow: SKY STRIKER DRILLER! (slams into Cadounus's neck) Cadounus: Urgh. (blasts RAinbow down, breaks laser chains, and stomps Wolfox) Rainbow: GET OFF HIM! (grabs Cadounus's leg and throws him into building) Wolfox: (blasts him through building) (music is at 1:08) Drago grabbed Sentinel's neck and fired a missile on it. Sentinel picked up his tail and shoved it into Drago's shoulder, then pulled him aside. While falling sideways, Destroyer extended a sword and slammed it into SD's neck. Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! (blasts Sentinel away while tearing out a chunk of his neck) Destroyer slammed the piece of Sentinel's neck into his face, but Sentinel spun and threw Aerogan in the way of the shot. Drago: AEROGAN! (takes revenge by blasting Sentinel in the face twice) Sentinel: YARR! (music is at 1:20) Drago and Sentinel wrestled each other. Sentinel slashed Drago and shot him down, making him roll down a hill. Sentinel flew above to bomb him, but was hit by a barrage of missiles, blasted to the ground, and tackled. Drago shot Sentinel, but he pushed Drago aside to make him miss, then pushed him away. They both punched at the same time, charged with energy, and caused an explosion that broke Optimal and SD's fists. (music is at 1:33) Necronoid slammed Leonial and Iron's heads together. He slashed off Steel Destroyer's tail and whipped Leonial with it. Necronoid: BLADE BURSTER! (launches blades at Leonial's legs, making them fall, catches them, and shoves them into Iron all over) ANTIMATTER CANNON! (blasts them both away, sending the blades through Iron and making him return to ball form) (music is at 1:43) Leonial: I can't hold him for long... PG: We'll have to try. Cadounus: (shoves spear into Rainbow) Die, wh0re. Rainbow: I won't sit and be...(pulls out spear) insulted like that. Cadounus: Then fall and be insulted. (blasts her down) Wolfox: THINK AGAIN! (pulls Cadounus aside from behind) Cadounus: No. (elbows Wolfox, electrocutes him, and throws him at Rainbow) Wolfox: I'D SOONER DIE THAN GIVE UP. Cadounus: Then you'll die. (blasts both) Magnus: (blasting Magmafury to the point of separation) Jaakor: No... Magnus blasted Skytruss, but Aerogan caught him. Aerogan: Almost lost you, bro. Sentinel shot me away, I ended up here. Magnus: Worst possible place to land! (magnetizes Aerogan and Skytruss together, then blasts them while slashing Aerogan) Jaakor: WORST POSSIBLE PLACE TO SHOOT, YOU BASTARD! (runs at Magnus) Magnus: OH SHUT UP! (blasts Jaakor into the dirt) Jaakor: OOF! (faceplate breaks, and dirt ends up in mouth) DRago: AAAK! (falls down) Sentinel: I hoped in time you'd see. But you're too much of a pest! Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Optimal rolled aside, dodging Sentinel's downward stab. It let loose a missile, knocking down Sentinel briefly. DRago: (stands up) We have no choice. (sends transmission) Pyrus: It could destroy the planet! Drago: A necessary sacrifice to save the civilians. We cannot let the innocent pay for our battles. Pyrus: Right. Ok. Winx: What if it fails? Tony: Stay strong, and fear not. Old family motto...and true. Drago: If all else fails, I will launch the Ark into the Necrogans and blow them to ashes. I will sacrifice the Ark to destroy them. Pyrus: Then we'll do it now! Sentinel: What is this "Ark?!" Necronoid: WHAT DID THEY SAY?! (grabs Sentinel by neck) Sentinel: THE ARK! (punches Necronoid and gets free) Necronoid: No.... (music is at 2:33) All the defeated Brawler Bakugan came out in full Destroyers. They shifted together and combined again. Destroyer: FACE THE POWER HIDDEN AWAY FOR TEN YEARS! Pyrus: ARK, ENGAGE! Guns blasted Necronoid, whose shields shifted to block frantically. Necronoid: DOOF! MY FAEC! RARGH! (falls into Sentinel) Sentinel: CHARGE! The Necrogans ran at the ARk, firing at full power. Pyrus: DON'T USE FULL SIZE, YOU'LL BREAK NEPTUNE TOO! 3D increased the size a little bit. Pyrus: GENERATION MUTILATOR! The ARk spun while shooting, blasting away all the Necrogans. They fell to the ground as it raised the disk to finish them off.... Sentinel: No.... (Ark slams it down on them as music ends) The explosion tore apart the planet. The Necrogans retreated to ball form and teleported themselves and their resources back to base. Necronoid: RAAAH! DRago: SHUT. THE. F*CK. UP!!!!!! (blasts them, forcing the portal shut and leaving Ziperator stranded) Ziperator: NOOOO! (flies away as fast as he can, so small he can't be seen by the Brawlers) Pyrus: Let's go back home and explain this... (scene changes) President: ANOTHER PLANET?! PLUTO WAS THE SOLAR SYSTEM'S BIGGEST FACTORY! Pyrus: We had no choice! We, along with soldiers, were about to die! Every last asset on that planet would have belonged to the Necrogans if we hadn't done this, and-- President: Do you know what the public has put me through? Pyrus: WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, SIR. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE NECROGANS HAVE PUT US THROUGH ON THE BATTLEFIELD?! EVERY DAY WE COME CLOSE TO DYING BECAUSE OF-- President: WELL I DARESAY I'D SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU! Pyrus: You got it EASY! You deal with the WORDS of the public, we deal with GIANT LASERS! President: A MAN THREW ME A SHOE AND THE POLICE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ARREST HIM! Pyrus: OH, A SHOE. THAT'S SO MUCH WORSE THAN A MISSILE. President: I AM LOSING RESPECT FAST AND (Pyrus and President continue arguing) Winx: This doesn't look good... (scene changes) Sentinel: They utterly defeated us! The dishonor! The shame! Necronoid: Silence. We have nearly all we need. Cadounus: They argue among themselves. (is at the spy camera receiver) Necronoid: Hm? (watches Pyrus and President arguing) Magnus: Pathetic. Drago could come right out and silence that President instantly. Sentinel: And yet does not, out of (spits) respect for humans! He is a disgrace to Dragonoids...and must be killed. Necronoid: Quiet, both of you. Heheheh. Their people are becoming weak. Their unity is shattering. Tomorrow, we will take the rest of our resources, and force the Brawlers to destroy more of what they try so desperately to protect. Sentinel: For once you speak wisdom, Dharaknoid. We will make a demand tomorrow, and an attack. Necronoid: Yes...you think the same way I do. Cadounus: (whispers to Necronoid) Necronoid: Excellent...that should increase the effectiveness. Tridax flew into the room. Necronoid: More timely than ever, my loyal hound. (tells plan to Tridax) Sentinel: Then it is settled! Tomorrow, we crush not the Brawlers bodies..but their SPIRITS! Necronoid: NECROGANS, BEGIN YOUR PREPARATIONS! To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts